


Kaos

by LokkaNightNyx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asgard is Loki's playground, Badass!Loki, I'm not even sure yet, Magic, Thor doesn't understand his feelings, Thor slowly is obsessed, Thor's friends will doubt his own sanity, creepy Loki is creepy, how will this end, insane!Loki, power-tripping!Loki, unhealthy relationship at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkaNightNyx/pseuds/LokkaNightNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a problem in Asgard. Loki Laufeyson, their lost Prince resurrected, has become untouchable. In the long weeks of house arrest awaiting judgment for his war crimes on Midgard, the sorcerer has been allowed to gain far more knowledge than he should’ve. Time on unknown worlds had heightened his capacities right into something scary. When Loki gains control of the entirety of Asgard’s weather just for kicks, Thor steps in. Even his lightening is overcome. Asgard is terrified of Loki…And though it takes time, Thor slowly will grow infatuated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chaos Builds

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear to update this work in a timely manner, and also to try to keep it under 10 chapters. Hope this entertains! Everybody loves power-tripping!Loki I mean come on. 
> 
> ~~~

The silence throughout the golden hall had passed the point of being discomforting by now.

The end of the day was fast approaching, the dark of Asgard’s night loomed threatening. It was a foolish thing to be out in the dark as of late. Thor himself found himself hurrying. He rushed through the halls, arms full of his mother’s favorite candles, breaking into a run as the dark seemed to be arriving faster than it should. With an unsettling realization that it could actually be the case—that the dark was hastening—he swallowed and quickened his steps. It had been this way for nearly two months now.

All of Asgard currently lived in fear of nature and machine alike. It was as if the very fabric of the realm had rebelled against all reason and switched alliance… Thor thought of his mother, sitting and awaiting his return to the study, where she liked to spend the darker nights in peace with her readings. Thor sometimes joined her. He would do so tonight if he got there without incident.

Too late.

His stomach twisted in dreaded anticipation, bringing a nasty knot of nerves up into his throat as he froze in his tracks upon realizing that the dark had caught up to him in mere seconds. Like a large shadow with the speed of some great winged creature had pursued him and deftly froze itself overtop of the open hall and now sat. Waiting. Watching. Yes, watching—Thor distinctly felt eyes on him now. He would not make a move, not in this shadowy, manufactured darkness. Not when the wrong move could possibly earn him some form of humiliating or maybe even harmful retribution.

He stood there impatiently for a few minutes in the unnatural silence before he decided to merely speak. Sometimes reason and a bold demeanor worked when these things happened. Sometimes.

“Show yourself. What do you want from me now?” He called into the shadows.

Almost immediately, the darkest shadow nearest to him, by a thick pillar, moved. Thor took a couple of reflexive steps backward, watching as an elegant, lithe figure stepped from the dark, and in whatever remaining light there was, he could see the green glow of eyes.

Back-glow. Exactly like catching the sight of some nocturnal wild thing in the forests.

“Who says I want anything…maybe I just wanted to see you, dear brother.” Velvet words from a silky voice, dripping with all form of false pleasantries.

“Loki…if you wanted to make a point to Asgard…to prove yourself in some way…you have done so.” Thor said carefully, keeping his tone low and unassuming. He could see Loki clearly now in what seemed to be the moonlight, but there were no moons out and Thor knew this. Loki simply wanted to be seen, and Thor stared him down, trying to ignore the vindictive sneering he was getting.

And oh, Loki was certainly a deceptively pleasant sight on the surface. His black hair fell in soft cascades, just below his shoulders in length, pushed back like always. His milky pale skin tone nearly glowed in the otherworldly light he had conjured for himself, and it stood sharp contrast to the dark of his hair and clothes.

Loki wore black and gold most of the time. Slim-fitting black cloaks and tunics or robes and such, adorned with pure golden fastens and bracelets and chokers, and sometimes there were gold adornments in piercings high on his ears, sometimes there were not.

He also always had some number of talismans and charms hanging about his neck or roped low about his hips on thin gold chains. Yes, Loki was purely ethereal and Thor could not deny that it was a captivating sight. But--despite all the visual brilliance, it was greatly, greatly uncomfortable to be around him physically.

Loki stood there with his hands behind his back casually, but it was as if the air around him screamed with tension and magic.

Loki was a live wire. Teeming with power, constantly brimming over with it, to the point where if he were using any form of magic whatsoever in the company of another, it nearly became hard to breathe. Loki’s proximity was stifling and all-consuming.

“I have proven nothing yet, _Thor_.” The way Loki spat his name made Thor flinch visibly. Loki was circling Thor now, and still Thor remained still, face rigid with concealed frustration, just waiting it out, hoping Loki would tire of him and flit away to torment some other mind, letting him get back to their mother before she worried.

“I have learned much…and still I remain here with you lot…here in Asgard. I even remain in this palace, on your puerile little “house arrest” game. I wonder why that is, Thor? I could have been long gone, obviously, Thor. Thor please, indulge me with your opinion on why I linger here?” Loki’s affected overuse of his name made Thor shudder inside. Loki had circled around back of him and was approaching him from behind. Thor could tell without even glancing because that familiar feeling of being unable to get a good breath returned to him, and his skin crawled—the very air felt alive. Too alive. He felt cold fingers brush against the back of his neck, through his hair.

“I do not know why you linger, Loki.” He answered quietly, quickly. Loki swung around to the front of him again, the hand staying at the back of Thor’s neck in what Thor presumed was a mockery of how he used to touch Loki the same, a hand cupping the nape of his neck in affection.

“Until you, my _false_ family, has understood why I linger, then here I shall remain and do as I please. Merely for my own entertainment.” Loki stepped closer, much to Thor’s chagrin. He could not help his trembling now.

Too close.

Loki grinned a slow grin of venomous joy as Thor let a gasp for breath escape despite his play at remaining composed and unaffected. “Mmm…I apologize. Trouble breathing, I see?” He sighed the words out as he backed away a little, still grinning, his eyes tracing Thor up and down. But then he came right back, stepping right up to Thor even so they were nearly nose to nose, and Thor withheld vocalizing the sensation of the wind being knocked out of him.

“You all need to figure that out. Why I am still here when I could easily escape. Do not let me grow bored with your slowness. My patience only reaches so far… ” With that, Thor recoiled as Loki vanished in a wispy ribbon of miscellaneous white glow. Thor mechanically forced himself to pace forward immediately, the darkness retreating in a wind whipping about through the open corridor. As the light returned gradually, Thor could hear that teasing voice from the vaulted archways.

“Run along Thor, run to mother, she worries. I shall find another way to amuse myself tonight. Perhaps in the towns? Fun little citizens of Asgard, how disoriented they become in my presence…” The sentence faded into the atmosphere and was gone. Indeed, it had still been moderately light outside the entire time.

Thor quickened his pace even more. Loki had eyes and ears everywhere. The thought that he could see mother from wherever he was at the moment nearly made Thor angry. They had all made a vital, weighty mistake in letting Loki continue the study of his magics when they’d sentenced him to a house arrest, where Thor or All-Father was to have eyes on him at all times.

~

At first, immediately after returning from apprehending Loki in New York City, Midgard, they had bound his ability to teleport himself or create clones. He wore a thin bracelet of a curious silvery light on each wrist, and these affectively blocked any type of shape-shifting or dematerializing dealings Loki might attempt. With some additional work, a few days later they added another bracelet for each wrist, and those blocked any mind altering magic Loki might attempt in the slightest.

Now…well, Loki still wore these bracelets, like a taunt in the face of their hard work, and they were little more than a fashion statement for all the use they were. Those responsible for watching Loki had underestimated him. They all had grown far too relaxed regarding how much free time Loki had to roam around on his own.

Asgard’s palace had many, many libraries. Most of these contained every category of subjects, and each subject contained some works that were near incomprehensible with their ancient wisdoms, and for all the reading Loki had done while growing up, even he did not read or understand every single one of them. But with all this free time and being forbidden to leave the palace properties, everyone who took any notice of Loki began to see him reading everything in sight. Large, ancient magic tomes. Experiment dissertations, ancient legends. He read and read.

Then, suddenly, he read eerily fast. He would finish something, something should take even the most voracious reader a couple of weeks at least, in two days at the most.

Thor was the first to notice that something was suspicious. He’d been sitting across from Loki at a long marble table in one of the larger library rooms, just sitting with him and watching awkwardly as Loki read, neither of them talking. Loki’s lips had been moving though, but they made no sound. Just silent, rapid mouthing. Thor swallowed as it began to make him nervous. He spoke up in a croak.

“For all these things you read…how much do you retain?” He asked, eyes squinting in bewilderment. “Is it all for…fun? If that is what you’d call it?” Loki looked up sharply then, and Thor had nearly jumped. Loki closed the book softly.

“From page one.” He said, the intent stare he had on Thor was wide-eyed and near robotic. Loki cleared his throat and began reciting. And reciting. And reciting. Thor felt his heart-rate rise in pure intimidation as he realized that Loki had just picked up that book that morning, was half way through the (at least) 2000 pages, and this…he was reciting the book word for word. Staring into him and reciting ceaselessly.

It was a rare day that anything intimidated the God of Thunder, and it gave him a funny feeling right in the pit of his stomach. He did not understand the feeling, and Thor stood up sharply and backed away from the table. Loki kept watching him. Kept speaking.

“Stop…” Thor had muttered. Loki only kept with the staring and reciting, thin lips moving so fast...Thor had turned and walked away, eyes wide, and as he got some distance, he heard Loki distantly behind him, reciting still aloud even when he’d gotten out of comprehensive earshot.

Thor had had chills down his entire body and a pestering paranoia the entire remainder of that day.

The weeks after that, no one would listen to Thor.

“We must not let him into the magic books any longer. Heed my words, do you not believe what I am saying to you?” Thor had pleaded with Odin All-Father. He paced in front of his father’s seat, even as the old man sighed, vexed, massaging at the bridge of his nose.

“He has been bound. He can read all he likes, a great many of those books are beyond current knowledge. They are there as artifacts, and not a single sorcerer alive has been able to fully interpret some of the things they contain. And you are telling me Loki seems to be attempting to read ALL of them? Do not fret, boy. Loki is a skilled sorcerer, but he is not omniscient, nor can he retain all information he sees. Even if it may seem so.” As Odin had said these words, Thor had merely begun shaking his head in disbelief. It was fruitless to complain. He knew what he knew, but no one was going to help him with it.

 _“Loki is retaining and understanding that knowledge…he_ is _, I am sure of it. And I know not what he means to do with it.”_

He’d left that room and immediately run into Loki himself, his head tilted to the side in a strangely creepy inquisitive stance.

“Is something troubling you…brother?” Loki asked in that smooth voice of his as he fell in step beside Thor down the hall ways. Thor glanced at him, then down at the magically binding rings on Loki’s wrists. _Loki cannot perform mind altering magics_ , he told himself. _Not even on himself_ , Thor repeated in his mind.

“I can if I’ve found the loophole. And there is always a loophole Thor.”

Thor stared. Loki had said that out loud.

By the time Thor had registered that he’d definitely just been mind read, Loki was gone. He had vanished into thin air. And that was definitely supposed to be impossible as well.

Those events had occurred six weeks prior.

 

Every day following that one, Asgard had been turned on its head. Chaos was everywhere, literally. Loki remained in the palace, and took out whatever feelings of spite and loneliness and misplacement he still had on the citizens and the members of royal court, and on his former ‘family’ alike.

One week had been shrouded in complete darkness. No light anywhere, save moon and starlight. No one could even start a simple fire. The week after, all manner of wild animals, both safe and dangerous, roamed the streets. Thor had had to spend that entire time with Lady Sif and The Warriors Three, fighting creatures he had not seen hide nor hair of in a century.

Constantly, no one knew whether or not their plants would come alive and wreck their homes, or if the sky would set on fire next. Loki had made it quite clear that nothing and no one was off limits to him any longer. He had become a magic anomaly. A force unprecedented.

Thor had been right to try and keep him from the books all those weeks ago. Loki was different. Always had been.

Loki was bizarre and terrifying and cryptic, and all this was amplified after he’d fallen from the bifrost into the void all that time ago.

And now, due to some mysterious ancient wisdoms he’d acquired from no one knew where, he had effusively mastered his magic skills. He understood all, absorbed all. He had found every loophole in the magical universe. Nothing could stop him and he knew it. Loki was intoxicated on power and quietly simmering insanity.

And a power-drunk mischief god could not be detained. Not by anyone.

~

Thor had reached the door to his mother’s study, and he pushed his way in, depositing the candles at the large table in the center of the room while Frigga came to him, concern etched on her face.

“Did something happen?” She wondered, and Thor hesitated before answering.

“Yes, but it was nothing very important. Loki is merely in a provoking mood today, mother.” He assured. They looked out the nearest window at the coming night. Asgard was deathly quiet. Thor wondered if that were entirely wise. Perhaps it would be wiser for them all to continue on with their lives as if nothing were amiss.

Ignore the fear.

Quell the paranoia.

Because right now, all of Asgard lay silent, and there was nothing worse than a bored chaos god.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plays with the weather. Thor takes the bait.

~~~

 

They had gone one whole week without an unusual incident. This was unusual as of late, and so, Thor sat in the garden on guard, Sif and Fandral with him.

“I do not know what we are pretending to guard. He is _everywhere_. What could we hope to stop him from doing?” Fandral complained, standing on the stone wall ledge beside where Thor sat. Thor faced one end of the courtyard while Fandral faced the opposite direction. Lady Sif walked about in front of Thor, her hair pulled up, antsy and ready for a skirmish that could come at any time.

“Because, Fandral. It does not matter where _he_ is, we can’t fight him.  But if he does something similar to that other time, with the animals? We need to be prepared for that.” She stilled beside the wall and Thor as she spoke. Fandral shook his head as he looked down at her.

“I think everyone here knows that if he did not _allow_ us to be able to fight those animals, we would not have been able to touch them. Not a hair.” They were all then silent, because though no one wanted to admit it this was probably a fact.

Thor hopped down from the wall and sighed, looking up at the sky. It was about late morning from the looks of things. “Come, friends, eat something with me! And quickly, before this respite escapes us.” He managed a smile.

They had found Volstagg and Hogun, and enjoyed a meal together. The rest of the day indeed passed without incident. They separated at the end of the day and Thor was relieved to find that the darkness did not seem peculiar on this night. Even looking out at the rest of the city while he walked the outer halls to his chambers, it seemed as though the citizens had begun to move about again. The night was quiet, but not completely so. Loki’s absence was inspiring a false sense of security. Thor put out of his mind all of the bad feelings swelling up about this ‘absence’. Loki was never absent anymore. Not completely.

Sleep found him quickly, the tension of having been on edge all day having worn him down.

He dreamt of his brother watching him—of Loki being simultaneously in every corner of the palace.

~

Thor was thrown emphatically out of sleep by the sound of howling wind. The wind was never like this near the palace, only at the bifrost on occasion, and he did know that a certain Mischief God greatly enjoyed wind.

Of course, for wind enhanced chaos.

He flung himself from his bed and scrambled for more clothing before tearing down the halls and outside into the yards, where he could get a better view of whatever the weather was doing.

Thunder, outside of his own control, echoed about the land, swirling in the violent winds. Thor had gotten outside and did not like what he felt. He usually felt a rush when he himself caused lightning and thunder. A high pride and surge of possessive emotion alike. But now there was nothing but bitter alarm.

This was foreign thunder. This thunder did not come from him. No thunder over Asgard ever came from anyone other than himself. It came as an affront to his system. It offended him like none else and he felt the burn of fiery frustration deep in his very core.

“LOKI!!!!” He yelled into the dark wind, incensed. Provoked. His hands had long since balled into fists, and though he hated to admit it he felt a bit like an angry child as a slight sting of tears burned at the corners of his eyes.

Yes, this was a lightning storm, and Thor knew, _knew_ with every fiber of his being that it was purposefully caused just to spite him personally.

His friends had already returned upon the obvious commotion. Thor heard them running to him from behind, even as he himself was shaking with emotion, the taunting foreign thunder echoing in his ears as he looked this way and that for a sign of Loki’s presence.

“The wind! It’s starting to tear at people’s roofs!” Sif was shouting over the persisting wind, which was obnoxiously seeming to grow louder when they talked…

Thor only briefly nodded his acknowledgement to that fact, then taking something of a deeper breath, attempting to calm his indignation as he felt the strong hands of his companions on his shoulders and back. “I did not believe he was capable of all this.” Hogun admitted heavily by Thor’s ear, to which Volstagg and Fandral agreed.

They jumped, and turned to face back toward the palace as there was a deafening crackle, and they could smell the familiar scent of electric current filling the air. A scent that they only smelled when battling alongside Thor, usually. Now, Thor along with them stared in blatant shock as the tall, golden spires of the palace were crawling with electric white glow. Bolts pulsed up the towers in rings, culminating at the very top loudly in bursts.

Thor could hear his own heartbeat in his ears even through all the commotion and flashing as he realized where Loki must be.

“He is forcing my attentions on purpose, then he shall have it!” Thor declared, stepping a few steps away from his friends and back toward the palace gates. “Wait here. Do not move to follow me, you know how he is when people interrupt his speaking to someone else. I will have words with Loki alone. Just _wait_ _here_. Whatever you do.” Thor called back to them.

“Are you sure??” Sif protested. “If you don’t go alone in the first place, then there’s no one to walk in and interrupt, we will all be there!” She reasoned, but Thor was already shaking his head from the beginning of the sentence. He’d turned all the way around to face them again.

“Look at this!” He spread his hands in the whipping winds and with the palace spires turned conductors as his backdrop.

“This is his twisted way of calling a meeting with me!”

~

Thor stalked back to his room, intent on grabbing Mjolnir and finding Loki in that top balcony room to take the lightning away by force. In the back of his mind he knew that this was pretty futile, and that if Loki wanted to play with lightning forever and all eternity after then he probably could. But he would confront him on it because this was lightning. His precious lightning power of which he was very fond, and it enraged him to see it manipulated by Loki of all people.

He had Mjolnir in one hand and had climbed the many, many pathways and stairs up to the very top of this, his home, the entire way having to feel the very floors vibrating with pulsing electric current. He was unsure if anyone else but himself would even be able to walk these highest halls for fear of being electrocuted to death.  He reached the broad opening that would lead to an open ended, huge observatory room. The highest room in all of Asgard.

Even growing up Loki had loved to spend inordinate amounts of time up here endlessly studying the surrounding stars, his runes, and large dusty books full of guides to the surrounding astral activities. In fact, just a few weeks prior he and Loki had been there sitting together, albeit awkwardly, while Loki poured over some insanely large thesis record.

Thor had stilled himself just outside the door, trying to calm his frustration enough to decide whether he should carefully walk in or just barge in and scream for Loki’s attentions. He had failed to notice that the entire way up, each doorway he’d passed had contained Loki, standing, watching him from either right inside the doorway or even from far inside it, following his stalking steps with intense gaze, and now, Loki himself lay splayed on the ceiling 20 feet above Thor’s head, peering down at him wryly.

When Thor was about to take a step through the archway, Loki cleared his throat loudly, watching Thor spin around sharply, then finally throw a sharp watch upward and meet his twinkling gaze of pure mirth. “Are you angry because I took your one loyal toy? Your precious lightning and thunder. Why should I take your toy when I have all the elements as mine, am I right?” Loki chuckled.

Thor took just a moment to stare at what he was looking at, Loki, sprawled on the ceiling on his back, long limbs wide like a spider, as easily as if he were lying on a floor. His hair didn’t even hang. Thor  was determined to not outwardly react to Loki’s merciless teasing or ridiculous positioning, and he walked on into the room, daring to turn his back on Loki.

“I would have words with you. In here. I do not wish to speak to you while you plaster yourself to the rafters.” He decided to say boldly. Loki silently floated down and into step beside him and they stopped in the center of the large, circular room of gold and pillars. The wind was quieter in here, but over the open outlook they could tell that there was still a broad expanse of electric wind storming going on throughout the realm for as far as Thor could see. There was also the occasional bar of lightning that passed over the outlook with a crackling buzz as the rings of current still travelled the spires up into the night sky. Thor set his gaze upon Loki smugly waiting for his talk, inky eyebrows raised lightly, curiously.

“Loki—why? Why are you causing all of this, for one, it’s the middle of the night and since when did you control the weather?” Thor exclaimed at once, taking a few steps back because again, the air around Loki was far too lively to stand for very long without feeling insane. Loki sighed and began picking at his fingernails indignantly.

“I don’t sleep, why should any of you?” He said simply, as if it were a perfectly reasonable thing to say. Thor gaped at him, speechless for a full minute. There Loki stood, having not even cracked a smirk for that unreasonable sentence.

“You do not sleep?” Thor asked, bewildered after he got over his annoyance. Loki turned to walk around a bit, not looking at him. “No I do not.” Thor watched Loki’s back as Loki made a show of stretching his arms. The mischief god made a low keening noise while he stretched his long limbs encased in tight black all over.

“Aaah…Thor, does channeling lightning always feel this way for you?” He was asking, and Thor rose an eyebrow, having even relaxed his grip on Mjolnir—which he hadn’t even attempted to wrangle in the lightning with yet—because Loki was so painfully casual and Thor was now somewhat curious. “Feel…what way?” Nearly afraid to ask as he squinted at Loki’s beyond pleased expression.

Apparently Loki also insisted on being in his personal space because here he came again, coming to Thor and placing his hands directly to Thor’s chest. “Ah—” Thor gasped, as the feeling was indeed still uncomfortable with Loki actually _touching_ him, but because it was lightning magic it wasn’t so bad. This feeling was… _good_ yet uncomfortable simultaneously.

“You feel that…right?” Loki purred, eyes lidded as he watched Thor’s face. Thor stared solidly at him and swallowed, ignoring the tingling his skin was doing. The tickle up his spine. The thud of his heart being forced to race with Loki’s current. He couldn’t ignore it for long and he involuntarily let out a stifled grunt of his own. Loki let his tongue run across his lips.

“I feel it building…then leaving my body in pulses, spasms. Before I knew you were coming I was on the floor just _panting_ , overwhelmed by the rush of it…it was _delicious_.” Loki admitted, nearly nose to nose with Thor and watching the resulting blush and puzzled expression alike on Thor’s tense face.

With a cutting laugh Loki was again walking away, leaving Thor in brow knitting, awkward silence.

“By the way, you should tell your little friends to keep away from here in the future. Before I force them to do so.” Loki’s tone had changed from calm and nearly flirty to bitter and scathing in three seconds flat. This snapped Thor out of his inquisitive stance and he re-gripped Mjolnir.

“Stop this Loki. You do not need to cause all of this to Asgard simply because _you cannot sleep_. You have grown too powerful. I see it in your eyes and anyone near you can feel it, you are overflowing.”

“Mmm. Say it again Thor, ‘overflowing’…am I?” Again with the seductive tone.

Thor raised his hammer. “Fine. I will take the lightning back and force you to stop if I must.” At this Loki whirled around on a heel, eyes suddenly sparking with a secret passionate intrigue.

“THAT is why I summoned you up here Thor. Because I knew you couldn’t resist picking a lightning fight now could you?” Loki cooed. Thor growled and poured all his focus into Mjolnir, using the view of Loki, all black and gold and bitterness and lightning mimic before him to fuel his concentration into reigning in the bolts around the palace.

At first the noise was deafening, the lightning screaming it’s way inside through the open wall, gathering at Mjolnir and Mjolnir absorbed it all; Loki was watching him steadily, a bit too intensely, hands behind his back, until nothing but the wind remained, still howling about the city. The lightning crackled around Thor’s fist around Mjolnir, and buzzed in caresses around the hammer’s head and down the handle.

“Do not make me attack you. Please, Loki.” Thor began, holding the completely energized Mjolnir up to point toward Loki. Loki let his hands rest at his sides.

“So—what do I do so you do not attack me?” Loki asked nonchalantly, and Thor blinked in surprise that he might be getting somewhere.

“Stop the wind storm. Do not channel any more lightning storms either. And talk with us. Stop terrorizing everyone long enough to speak with us sensibly.” Thor said all at once, then waited with bated breath for Loki’s reply. Loki made a forced sigh.

“Hm. Well that’s boring. I’m not going to stop. You haven’t convinced me to.”

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, and Loki merely turned his head to look out at the sky.

“Hmm…I think I’ll make a monsoon.” He stated as casually as ‘I think I’ll take a walk’.

“You’ve forced my hand, Loki.” Thor made a last warning, but then felt a twinge of inner pain as Loki merely turned to stare at him again, eyes wide and over-confident. He straightened up to a perfect, flawless posture. “Do it.” Loki spoke it like a command. This threw Thor off and he shook his head once, then readied to do it, then hesitated, squinting still a narrower gaze. Loki threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly while Thor stared, but then before Thor could get out even a reaction to this, Loki was shrieking.

“DO IT _THOR_!!!”

Thor reacted by reflex.

There was a crack, and the electric current burned through the room as it streamed from Mjolnir and blasted directly into Loki at the chest. Thor gritted his teeth and steadied his hand. If Loki was screaming he couldn’t hear it over the roar of thunder, but it looked as if he were. His lithe body had convulsed on impact, but he hadn’t been propelled away or anything of the sort, and soon Thor realized he was just standing there taking it, body braced and eyes wide.

Thor halted abruptly and ran a few steps forward as Loki wavered on his feet, just a bit of smoke coming from his hair, which Thor was secretly pleased to see was a wreck. He halted about five feet away, trying to tell if Loki was hurt or not.

Loki took a few heavy breaths, then stood up straight, a hand on his chest where the bolt had hit. “Oh— _oh_ Thor, you should’ve felt that yourself…” He gasped, and Thor now just tilted his head, completely mystified. There was an unmistakable blush across Loki’s cheeks and he was smirking again, not phased in the least save his static-y hair.

“Hah…I cannot believe you did that for me brother…tell me, does Mjolnir feel the same to you? And oh, how amazing it must be to feel like Mjolnir…firm in your grasp while you wield that _full_ , enervating power through it…and now Mjolnir and I share something.” Loki was staring at his outstretched hands as if he’d never seen them before, still catching his breath a bit.

Thor shut his eyes and hoped with all of his being that his idea of what happened was not true. Loki watched him as he thought.

_“Loki said he knew I would pick a fight when it came to lightning. And so I come here…try to reason with him…he tells me what to do, to strike him…and I do it. He has had me absorb his lightning into Mjolnir, then shoot that right back out into him. He is…he is—”_

“—Inside Mjolnir? Very good _Thor._ ” Loki finished, interrupting the Thunderer’s thoughts from right in his face, his arms around Thor’s neck in a relaxed stance. On instinct Thor’s hands shot out and he had a punishing grip on Loki’s hips, squeezing enough to bruise anyone else.

“Not Mjolnir. Get _out_.” Thor growled, even as he was fully aware that his voice had not been as forceful as he had desired for it to come out. Loki was shaking his head with a painfully slow smirk.

“I will most certainly not get out.”

Thor gripped Loki by his crazy black hair with one hand and forced himself to look deep into the glinting eyes before him luminous with mysticism and even then attempting to unnerve him with their steady leering.

“Loki. Please. Leave Mjolnir be.” Loki took a single shuffle forward and they were forehead to forehead. Softer this time, Loki still said, “No.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe next we'll have Loki explain about the connection to Mjolnir, and the Warriors Three won't understand Thor's sudden desire to seek Loki's company all the time.
> 
> Loki may or may not try to anger other realms from all the way within Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting away from me.. Lol I think it has a mind of its own. It's moving a little slow but that's ok, it's still interesting in my opinion and I had fun writing it. Sorry this update took so long! But with what happens, things can pick up with the plot more easily now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I make up some creatures and some magic dealings and idec if they actually exist in Norse mythology or not. XD

~~~

“Loki—”

“Shush, Thor…feel that energy? Your hands on me. Not only am I in Mjolnir, but I have Mjolnir’s magic in me as well. I should feel like Mjolnir in your grasp. Do I not?” Loki was almost whispering. Thor huffed, tried to deny it, but it was true. So blaringly true. And as much as he wanted to basically slap Loki for his insolent nerve and audacity, he could not resist feeling a brand new connection to Loki, one he did not even know he wanted. Loki felt exactly like Mjolnir in his grasp.

Powerful and close and passionate and _intimate._

Thor inwardly groaned, because as much as he already cared and felt for Loki, now Loki would have so much more of a connection to him. The attachment he had to Mjolnir and the attachments he had to Loki, both blended together, was a strong and dangerous mix, Thor realized. It was delirious and heady, overwhelming and just a touch desperate, and Thor wished it to stop.

Loki had shifted still closer, their bodies pressed together now.

“Now listen…I will not stop this wind storm. I like it. But…I shall stop the lightning.” Loki smirked as Thor was merely gazing at him almost dazedly, silent. Listening. “But…only because I want you to keep something in mind. Your lightning channels from my magic now. Mjolnir only functions through _me._ There will be no lightning _without me_.” Thor could see that this sentence visibly excited Loki. Poisonous glee was all too visible at the moment, not to mention Loki’s body shifting against Thor’s so closely. He could feel Loki’s breath against his lips, even and a bit cool against his face. Loki’s hands were smoothing down his upper arms and Thor closed his eyes.

“That means I cannot—can’t—”

“You cannot really fight with your full power if I were to not allow the electricity through my body.”

Thor suddenly gave a reflexive shove, but he himself was the one that moved back more than Loki did.

“Why? What is the _point_?” Thor exclaimed desperately, and watched Loki eye him with that heavy lidded, sated look of contentment still on his face.

“Control…I am in complete control. It does something positively addicting to the senses, Thor. Something even you wouldn’t understand.” Loki said softly. He was gone abruptly.

The wind howled outside and echoed in the large airy room, and Thor stood there alone and uncertain if he still felt enraged. This encounter with Loki began something else entirely, he could feel it of course. No, that wasn’t rage, it was overwhelming curiosity mixed with frustration. How? How could Loki practically fuse himself with Mjolnir just like that? Thor snatched Mjolnir from the ground and turned to stalk from the room, attempting not to cringe at the strange vibes and pulses of energy mixed into Mjolnir’s usual feel.

~

The next night, after a day of vexed fuming silently in his quarters and avoiding his prying friends, Thor even slept a restless sleep. He tossed and turned in his covers, twisting them every which way. His mind buzzed with the plague of simply _not knowing_. Not knowing what Loki was up to, not knowing how to fix this Mjolnir problem, not knowing how to further even interact with Loki.

And his dreams certainly did not help. In his dreams, Loki’s presence—that uncomfortable, jump out of your own skin presence—had now become more of a vivacious, energetic feel. This ‘dream Loki’ would touch him here and there—on the chest, the side of his neck—experimentally and there would be a feeling akin to fire underneath one's skin that pulsed at his touch. Dream Loki did not attempt to intimidate him, but only stood there, watching him, giving him small touches, speaking words to him that he couldn’t quite make out but that he wanted to hear desperately. Even his face was unreadable. Did not sneer, did not smile, did not even tease or flirt. It was infuriating and frustrating.

The fact that Loki had said ‘control’ was what he was after. If he wanted Asgard he could take it himself by force, could he not? And yet he did not. So what, then, did he want control over?

~

Thor awoke with a start, snapping to a seated position in his bed, and flinging his arm over his face immediately to shield the sun beams flashing in his eyes from the open windows. He could hear distant voices of mild argument or fierce debate floating from far down the hall. He groaned and dragged himself out of bed, dressing hurriedly but then standing there, unmoving, a sharp contrast to the haste. He didn’t know what to go about doing. He didn’t particularly want to know even what was being discussed down the hall. He decided finally to go to the window.

What he saw—well. It was a sight he had never seen, nor did he want to see, nor would he ever see again most likely.

In the past he'd seen many different creatures, up close and in person, during his centuries as a warrior prince, but these towering figures—five, no six, of them—he had never seen with his own eyes. He’d only read about them in legends as a young child, and the stories Frigga used to tell of them would send shivers down his spine of both awe and fear alike.

Banging on his shut chamber door was happening before he even could properly clear his vision and confirm what he was seeing in the distance, in the town precincts. Large, fearsome, tall creatures--several stories taller than most of the buildings--with broad, faceless bodies of sapphire and cyan water, gleaming in the sunlight, casting prisms of light everywhere, striding about freely with slow, graceful movements and the roaring sound of ocean, no doubt flooding things and flinging about water orbs the size of horse chariots.

“WATER ELEMENTALS!!” Sif’s voice. More banging.

When Thor did not answer because he was too busy standing in the balcony gawking, trying to sort out his muddled, fizzled out thoughts, Volstagg had banged his door open.

“ _Thor_ what are you doing!?” The warriors three rushed to his side and surrounded behind him, out of breath and flushed and drenched with water on top of that. Thor only glanced toward them slightly but didn’t quite look at them.

 _“Loki…oh this, you’ve done this on purpose. Water Elements? After you’ve commandeered my control over lightning, you bring_ water elements _. When you of course know that lightning would drive them away nearly instantly.”_  

“Thor we must get down there! With _you_!” Fandral exclaimed, and Sif was pulling at Thor’s shoulder.

“No, no…” Thor resisted in a dazed manner, still staring pensively at the creatures.

“What do you mean ‘no’??” Sif complained, imploring him with her eyes, long strands of drenched brown hair sticking to her face and neck. “We were already down there, we thought you would come straight away, but then you didn’t, we thought Loki had got you!” She explained, and that seemed to jolt Thor to action. But it was not the action they wanted.

“Loki. I have to go to Loki…” Thor had turned around and brushed through them, budging them aside literally with his hands and going straight to Mjolnir by his bedside.

“What—no! No, you cannot reason with him, you have to banish those creatures out there! Now! Before someone actually drowns or something! Your lightning—”

“No, I must go to Loki…” Thor interrupted, and had left them gaping in disbelief in a flash.

~

Shame. That was one of the stronger feelings present within Thor now as he stalked to the lesser populated wings of the palace, glancing about frantically for a sign of his shadowy not-brother. He could not admit to his friends what had truly happened, not yet.

Could not admit that no, no he could not banish the creatures with lightning, because he knew that if he tried, it would either not work entirely or be a significantly weaker, pathetic excuse of a lightning show because Loki either was not present or would not allow him to use at full power.

He sighed in resignation, idling along in an elevated courtyard staring at the sky, trying to ignore the roar of what sounded like a frighteningly close ocean as the water elementals gracefully raged—or whatever it was they did—about town.

“Loki.” He called. “Come out here. Please.” He said, somehow knowing that being loud was not necessary and nor was it needed. He this time didn’t jump or flinch when Loki literally floated out of thin air and landed on his back; he felt cool gold bracelet cuffs brushing his skin, as Loki arms wrapped around his torso from behind in…was that a hug?

“You called, dear Thor?” The Trickster purred in his ear. Thor sighed heavily. Loki did not let go either.

“Loki…this is cruel. You know I cannot stop a being made of water magics without lightning.” He said, and he felt surprisingly calmer just trying to reason it out. Not to mention, despite the fact that Loki was _touching_ him, the air around them was not stifled with throbbing magic, rather, Thor felt it more as a warm  buzz, nearly pleasurable. Loki’s position of welcome seemed to have much to do with it as well. Or rather, perhaps it was because they were bonded through Mjolnir now also, and lastly, those dreams Thor had been having about Loki…

Loki giggled musically against his ear. It was a loose, airy laugh. Loki, as always power-drunk, seemed to have an abundance of these types of laughs lately. “You have but to ask. But the creatures are no big deal, no one is dying in town or anything—”

“That does _not_ matter. I’m sure there is all manner of chaos and fear and water damage going on. The people are terrorized Loki. Absolutely terrorized by you.” Thor interrupted, snapping around, catching Loki in his grasp with both hands squeezed on his upper arms as if to keep him from flitting away and avoiding the issue. Loki willingly stayed held, staring at him with wide, blank eyes of icy indifference. He tilted his head.

“And yet, curious that they do not call out for me to cease. They do not ask. They make play that they can still _demand_. ‘Ask’ and ‘demand’. Those are two very different things, Thor. They indicate two opposite spectrums of respect levels.” Loki explains slowly, nearly delicately as if the concept were a subject in school that some poor sap was having trouble comprehending.

Understanding flashed across Thor’s face.

“Respect? _Respect?_ ” He stammered, not quite knowing what to say afterward. Loki brought his hands up and rubbed on Thor’s chest absent-mindedly, even glancing elsewhere to the side while he caressed up and down and Thor squirmed uneasily under his touch. The touching tingled and there was a flush rising to his cheeks already, shamefully.

“Do not waste time Thor, do you want to ask for permission to use your precious lightning, or no? Someone might be drowning—”

“Where did you _get_ those anyway? They are ancient, _ancient_ creatures! I know not even from where they hail!” Thor kept exclaiming, trying to lean into Loki’s line of vision. Loki smirked.

“You’re actually curious about them aren’t you? So much so that you are delaying the banishing of them, in the face of all the danger they pose to the people? Bravo, Thor. We are more alike after all. We can study them together up close, if you like. Just you and me, it will be fun—”

“Enough. Loki…” He took a deep breath and moved his hands, having to place a hand on either side of Loki’s face and force him to turn his head for eye contact. “Loki. May I borrow my lightning powers from you…so that I may face the elementals in town?” Thor asked as sincerely as he could muster. Loki waited. Waited…and finally after several seconds of intense gazing, Loki shooed at him dismissively with a hand.

“Go ahead…do it from here, I want to watch you up close. They are all within sight anyway. You can cast lightning from a distance can you not?” Loki said, batting his way away from Thor’s hands and stepping back a few steps.

“Of course…” Thor muttered, turning his back from Loki slowly. He indignantly gripped Mjolnir and faced the distance, physically shaking himself off as if shaking his mind free of the confusing feelings Loki muddled it with, and attempted to cleanse his thoughts. Loki was making some type of closed mouth 'Mmmm' of contentment or approval from about three yards behind him while lightning sparked around the hammer. Thor put _that_ out of his mind and gathered energy. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead. Suddenly--

“CEASE! Stop that, boy!!” There was the voice of Odin approaching from across the courtyards, and Thor jumped, startled as he looked sharply to the side, while in the corner of his eye he noticed Loki behind him looking quite calmly, slowly even. The All-Father was striding over, Frigga beside him, about five royal officials trailing them in a stampede-like hurry.

“Why stop, Father!? Do you not _see_ what is happening?” Thor yelled as they got closer, and Odin and Frigga gave but one nondescript glance in Loki’s direction before setting back on Thor while they stopped their group, a few feet away from Thor and Loki.

“Do you not know what those creatures are? Where they come from? Though I assume you know how they _got_ _here_ …” Odin grumbled with another sideways glance to Loki, who had fallen back into his irritatingly calm stance of simple face-forward standing with his hands behind his back, observing with all the silence of a stalking panther in a jungle bush. Thor sighed and let his grip on his hammer loosen, thunder clearing reluctantly.

“No! No I do not know what those creatures are! Other than they are water elementals and—”

“They do not even belong to our realm! They belong to the Dark Elves! To Svartalfheim!” Odin exclaimed angrily. Thor rose eyebrows, turning to gape at Loki in disbelief.

“How did you—we are—but from here you cannot—” Thor was sputtering and Loki only gave the faintest grin.

“Loki. Dismiss them at once! Lest you bring war down upon us! We do not think the Dark Elves will take kindly to you taking creatures of theirs that they revere with such respect, merely for your sick amusements!” Odin was shouting suddenly, and Thor almost wanted to back away further and maybe sink through the ground due to the purely intense glare Loki was giving his ex Father.

“I shall not…” His voice was quieter than his appearance suggested it would be.

“Loki—” Thor started, but a thin hand rose haltingly in his direction affectively quieted his speech.

“This is between myself and Odin, Thor. This is politics.” At the end of that sentence he was grinning full force again.

“I am being contacted, my husband.” Came Frigga’s calm tone suddenly. Thor stared. Frigga knew various simple magics as well, one of which allowed across realm contact, like an audio conference call, when the need arose. And apparently the need had arisen. Odin sighed heavily, eyes squeezed closed in stress while he rubbed his good eye with his fingers in aggravation.

“So be it…” He muttered, and Frigga stepped away a few steps, summoning a short staff-like device, pearly ivory in color and with a clear sphere on the end, which began to spark and flicker with energy.

“Odin, All-Father! Asgard dares to summon our sacred elemental creatures?” Firm voices of a commanding Dark Elf on the other end. "How do we know it was not you who has sent them!?" Odin retorted. As very formal sounding greetings and angry exchanges commenced between Odin and the voice on the other end of that staff, Thor rushed to Loki’s side, eyes still wide and eyebrows still raised.

“What have you done?? How have you done it??” Thor hissed, grabbing Loki by the upper arm, not jarringly but still firmly. Loki cut him a sideways glance and ignored his question.

“You see how they balk at one another? When all we present know it is I who had the ability to bring the sacred creatures here in the first place? They do not acknowledge ability. Only treachery and a need to control me, subdue me rather than acknowledge me.” Loki explained rather coolly. So coolly that Thor was actually impressed. He too, however, decided to ignore Loki’s statement, saving it to think about later, and asked his own question.

“What…what would have happened if I had attacked those creatures with my lightning, brother?”

Loki sighed casually.

“They would have been vanquished, and a war between Asgard and Svartalfheim would have commenced nearly effortlessly. Would’ve saved all this current insipid foreplay…” Loki muttered sardonically. Thor gulped, staring hard at Loki now, and receiving a twinkling, painfully familiar mischievous glance from Loki in return. This had all been done purposely. All of it, and with a clear objective no less.

“W-why…Why would you try to start a—” Thor gasped, not even finishing the sentence. Loki scoffed.

“Because. It needed done let's just say that. But my point is proven either way. I can start war and I can stop it. But no one will turn to me to do so, oh no, that would be like _acknowledging me._ Can’t have that.” Loki said this so evenly that Thor found it hard to detect the cynicism.

“You are insane.” Thor breathed next before he could think about it.

But Loki merely uttered a self-satisfied ‘thank you’.

Thor fell silent. He could not help but stare in awe right now at Loki, standing there very relaxed in his tight black and gold adornments, tips of his ears gleaming with gold metals. Loki with his quick mind and devious purposes. Loki with his now unfathomable magical abilities such as to wrangle a group of ancient elemental beings from _another realm_ and summon them to Asgard without much effort it seemed. His ability to manipulate the minds of some of the most celebrated political minds of their millennium.

“Come with me. Leave old men to their prideful words and senseless debates over a petty matter.” Loki was saying, cleaving Thor’s thought progressions in two. He followed without a word, staring at the back of Loki’s head and slick black hair. Indeed, Odin and the group of officials did not even notice them slip away—did not even seem to place that Loki and Thor’s presence was direly needed to resolve the true base of the sudden problem.

~

“I am sure the arguing started because the Dark Elves think Odin dares to somehow use their sacred beings against his own kingdom, affectively deceiving his own citizens and treacherously picking a fight with Svartlfheim by angering all of an ignorant Asgard against this foreign power they do not even know. And Odin would rather accuse them of attack, feigning ignorance, rather than say the truth!” Loki was chuckling as if this were some light-hearted banquet table jest. Thor sat with Loki on a high veranda in a study room. They sat side by side on a bench looking out over the heights, and Thor still stared at Loki hard.

“I am sure Odin told them it was you…and I am sure this plan of war will not work.” Thor said tensely, almost under his breath. Loki rose an eyebrow. He was looking out at the view, and not at Thor in the least.

“Oh? Are you sure, Thor? Thor, pulling those most sacred beings here is one of the highest crimes against them. It was an absolute insult for those water elementals to be under my control. Are you sure Odin won’t try to keep it a secret that his rebel _adopted_ son Loki still lives under his roof, unsupervised practicing such powerful magics as to steal those beings from them and let them loose in Asgard? Hah! He is afraid that knowledge will be even more a cause for violent war. And he is mostly likely correct to assume so.” Loki bitterly revealed. Before them in town, the water creatures were vanishing one by one, fading out and disappearing, leaving the city panicked and noisily clamoring in their wake, everything shining with glistening wet, steam and mist wafting about creating rainbows in the sunbeams.

“What happened?” Thor asked, a bit too shocked to properly display the number of emotions he wished to at the moment and so his voice was surprisingly even and inquiring. Loki now properly faced him, watching his face for any chink in his psychological demeanor in the least.

“I released my bind to them several minutes ago. It was only just now that Svartalfheim realized this.” Loki said with shrug. Thor sighed tersely with relief that the elementals were gone, but then he tensed again as his gaze settled on Mjolnir in front of him between his feet.

“These… _bonds_ you have on things, Loki…how were you able to bind such creatures as those?” He questioned. He felt rather lucky with his questions getting answered lately. Perhaps it was because he was merely _asking_ Loki rather than screaming at him. Loki indeed answered immediately.

“Ah, it is the same as Mjolnir; Thor…creatures like that, artifacts like Mjolnir…they are attracted to my energies. I have perfected my auras so much, enhanced my abilities so much, that ancient magics see a similarity to themselves within me, and ally with me as easily as if I were an old friend.” Thor could not even debate such a flawless explanation. His insides clenched a bit in nerves and adrenaline as he felt Loki reach out to touch him again, this time on his wrist.

“You feel it. I have put you in touch with me in a similar way that you are already attached to your own form of magic—your hammer and your lightning.” Loki sneered. “That is part of why you cannot stop thinking about me. I can tell when you dream about me you know. My image in your mind involuntarily invokes a psychic connection. And it is _all_ night long.”

Thor flushed red about this, but couldn't deny the facts. “Listen to me, Loki. Please listen to reason and stop doing things to incite war and discord…we can use this connection between us instead, can we not?” Thor begged. Loki lifted a smooth gaze at him.

“…What are you insinuating?” Right at that moment, there were shouting voices down the hall outside the door. Sif and the Warriors Three.

“ _Loki_!! We will punish you sorely for this injustice!” One of them was exclaiming. Thor winced as Loki’s calm demeanor vanished. He could practically feel the air around them drop at least ten degrees. Maybe it had.

 _“Curses…curse them to Hel for their deplorable timing—”_ Thor grumbled in his mind as he raced for thoughts of what to do as Loki’s grip on his wrist abruptly became punishing, dare he say bruising. “Wait, Loki. Plus you know they cannot touch you. Just listen and reason—”

A singular hiss served as Loki ordering him to shut up or else, and Loki stood sharply, yanking Thor to his feet with him.

“There shall be no _reason_. You will come with me.” There was a snapping, buzzing feel and sound, then a swirling, dizzying, tipping feeling, the feeling just before falling off a high ledge, and suddenly with a final ‘snap’ Thor was landing roughly face down on Loki’s bedroom floor, waves of nausea sifting through him. Loki had never ever dragged him along when transporting before. Thor wished for him never to do it again.

Loki was already perched on the end of his bed, watching him steadily, expression astonishingly blank of emotion. Great, Thor found himself thinking. He had felt he’d been on the verge of getting through to Loki, just a bit, just enough to perhaps have some influence, but Loki had reverted back to the eerie, overtly powerful shell of his former brother. Thor groaned stiffly, pushing himself up from the floor, licking absentmindedly at his lip and surprised to find a small amount of blood. Had he really landed with such force?

“Loki…Loki we should have spoken to them. Calmed them, not fought.”

“Calm them? Really Thor? How so? Your friends are brutish and simple-minded, and _biased_. You yourself do not even yet understand what I’m doing or how I do things, what makes you think we would all be _calm_ in a discussion??” Loki barked. Thor sat up all the way, folding his legs and sitting facing Loki and the bed, wanting nothing more than to just get out from under Loki’s chaotic, magic crackling presence for just a moment’s reprieve before returning to try and get him to see true reason. He had to stop an impending war.

“I will simply go tell All-Father that he must ask you to—” Thor was interrupted sharply, wind knocked out of him again as Loki was upon him. Quite literally, he was tackled backward, pinned to the floor, Loki’s arms straight and locked, full weight on his shoulders. Thor realized with alarm that he could not even struggle, like Loki had turned up gravity. Loki’s face was still completely calm and collected, betraying the wild, erratic nature of the act of actually _tackling someone_.

“You will tell no one to do anything. They will not yet ask me reasonably, as they should, with the respect and intentions I desire. They will belittle and fight and try to force my hand. They are not ready for what I want out of them. So…you will say nothing.” Loki ordered. Thor growled, struggling despite himself even though it was surely futile.

“And if I resort to doing so anyway? You cannot expect me to do nothing while Odin argues with another realm about acts of war.”

Loki smiled and laid down fully, arms crossed over Thor’s chest, their faces close. Loki said nothing, but something was happening. Thor’s breath hitched in his throat, and suddenly he was panting for breaths.

The pulsing feeling Loki had described before, this was it. A moan escaped him and he bit his lip though it was too late to take that sound back. There was burning wave after wave of pain—no that was a strange form of pure pleasure—streaking through his body. It felt like being swept away in a violent current of fiery hot ocean yet being held in place with a solid weight on his chest simultaneously. There was a hum in his mind, and sensation, overly sensitive all over his body. His muscles began to twitch minutely with each pulse and he gave a shuddering breath.

Loki was speaking in his ear, though it barely registered through the force of sensory overload.

“This…this is what the full energy of our current connections feels like. That is…when I am not toning it down for your sake when you’re present. This is your lightning and my magic, spiraled together inside the two us, Thor. If you mess in my plans…I will shut it _off_ from you _._ And you will _never_ feel your beloved lightning again.”

Loki’s whispering mouth had been pressed to his ear. By now Thor had been gasping uncontrollably, but then suddenly he could move. He flipped instinctively, harshly pinning the thin, infuriating form beneath him. Loki leered, even when Thor found himself raising a hand, his other hand gripping Loki’s gold necklaces close to his neck in an aggressively hard manner. Oh how he longed to smack that grinning, pale face. Smack the manipulative control right off that face and into oblivion.

But he hesitated. Could not strike. He snarled, trying to will himself to do it.

He could not and did not understand why.

Loki struck like a viper and had him by the hair, dragging him down into a searing, startling kiss.

And kissing someone of Loki’s magical status, while that energy still pulsed through the air around them—Thor gasped breathlessly, falling nearly limp on top of Loki and into the now bruising kiss. Suddenly Loki’s tongue was sweeping through his mouth, tasting him, invasive and hot. Thor’s hands were gripping Loki low on his hips by the time they finally separated with an obscene wet sound. Even Loki was panting a little. Thor was sure his entire face was flushed red with indignation and intrigue alike.

He could only keep staring. He could not get a word out.

There was now too much that conflicted within him and he was lost. That kiss tasted like betrayal.

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg. This chapter ran rampant, as is this story's plot. Hope you enjoyed this installment >_>


End file.
